Weird War (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Race arrives in the Tosev system, but finds two different versions of the planet they were sent to invade. One embroiled in a conflict know as World war 2. The other a future version of the first if the Race never invaded. Now the Race must conquer them both. Note: Character names will be references to shows I watch and books I read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On the homeworld of the reptilian species known as the Race...

"I humbly disagree Exalted Councilor Strava," Fleetlord Atvar said politely to his superior. "True, the strange readings probe recorded, as well as its mysterious destruction, warrant investigation, but I fail to see why you want to triple our invasion fleet."

"The reasons for this are quite obvious to me." Strava replied to Atvar. "First, the species we will be conquering are located at such a vast distance from Home, the invasion will be completely on its own for at least sixty years before the colonization fleet arrives. Second, the species we will be conquering, despite their primitiveness, are very different from our two previous subject races, the Rabotevs and Hallessi. Notice they are much larger than we are, along other clear physiological and biological differences. Finally, the odd unknown energy readings our probe detected are a complete unknown and the probe's destruction are clearly a cause for concern."

"But, Exalted-" Atvar started to say.

"I believe that the Emperor should have final say in this decision." Strava interrupted.

Atvar felt rather annoyed, but he did not show it in the least. The Race, while they did not always like their superiors, their orders were absolute. If Atvar had not been named Fleetlord of an invasion fleet, he would not have ever consider arguing with a member of the Emperor's Council. However, his rank was now high enough that Atvar could argue. However, all bowed to the Emperor. His majesty, the 37th Emperor to bare the name Risson.

"I agree with you, Councilor Strava. Sending more troops than are initial plans called for is not a bad idea." Emperor Risson said. "However, tripling the current amount of troops, weapons, etc. would be too much. The Race needs more than just soldiers you know."

"I have a solution to this, Exalted Emperor." Strava replied. "I intend to use divisions of Rabotevs or Hallessi or both. If we do this, our infrastructure will remain intact."

Atvar was speechless. True, the Rabotevs and Hallessi were ruled by the Race, but that was not the same as being a member of the Race. Having them become part of their military was something profoundly new and unexpected. For Atvar and Emperor Risson both. After a moment, the conversation was resumed by the Emperor.

"Councilor Strava, I have always respected you for your wisdom and ingenuity." He said, his tone clearly showing the Emperor was carefully considering the proposal.

Atvar felt he could say nothing. He simply waited for Emperor Risson to make his decision.

"Very well, you may put this plan into action. Begin integrating Rabotevs and Hallessi into the invasion force." Emperor Risson said as an imperial decree. "And when the fleet is ready you will share command with Atvar."

"Yes, Exalted Emperor Risson." Councilor replied, lowering both his eyes to the floor in salute.

This was exactly what he wanted, minus sharing equal authority with Atvar. Now, he would have a place in the history of the Race as a world conqueror.

* * *

In the Tosevite system, many years later…

The soldiers of the invasion force awoke to quite a shock.

"This can not be possible!" Atvar exclaimed, as he looked at the images being sent to the invasion fleet's computers by a probe.

It was not the same probe that had been destroyed, but a new one launched from one of the fleet's vessels. This was a precaution set up due to the mystery surrounding the first probe. The images of the surface of Tosev 3 made no logical sense. These were images of armored fighting vehicles, exchanges of bullets, and even primitive combat planes. This contradicted the images sent back by the earlier probe sixteen-hundred years ago, which would be eight-hundred Tosevite years. The images from that probe indicated that the Race would be waging a war against savages armed with swords and arrows. Not guns and explosives and vehicles.

"They have advanced quite faster than we expected." Former-Councilor-now-Fleetlord Strava said, his tone revealing nothing but annoyance. "This war will be harder than we thought."

"Are you certain we should continue the mission of conquest in the face of this, this insanity." Atvar tried to figure out not only what to say, but what to do.

"It is _our_ mission, Atvar." Strava said. "Just because they have advanced technology than we expect, it does not, by any means, dictate that we cancel the war. The colonization fleet is sixty years behind us. When they arrive, they will find a new planet added to the empire, just as they were promised. Even though the Tosevites possess technological weapons, they are clearly still vastly inferior to ours. Besides, we are the Race. Conquering, then civilizing them is both our right and our sacred duty."

Atvar could now see why Strava how become a member of the Emperors Council. The male could remain composed in even such unfortunate and unprecedented circumstances as these. He even made a rather inspiring speech. Atvar felt as though the Emperor had reassured him himself. Perhaps, Strava was not quite as unpleasant as Atvar had originally believed.

"Exalted Fleetlords," Kirel, a Shiplord who answered to Atvar, made his way over to them. "We are detecting the same bizarre energy readings our first probe discovered. It appears to be centralized opposite of Tosev 3 on its rotational axis."

"Bring up video from a probe." Strava commanded.

"Yes, Exalted Fleetlord." Kirel replied, then pressed a few buttons on the holographic display.

Suddenly, there was a malfunction causing all the Race's censors and communication systems to shut down for just over ten seconds. When the systems began operating normally again, the entire invasion fleet was shocked into utter silence. Understandable, since there were now two Tosev 3s.

"Are our instruments suffering from any sort of malfunction?" Atvar inquired with barely a whisper.

"We are running diagnostics, but so far, there does not seem to be any problems with the equipment." Kirel answered.

"Then what in the names of all the blessed Emperors passed is happening?!" Atvar exclaimed, in such panic that he almost forgot to lower his eyes in salute to the sovereigns.

Kirel had no answer to give him. No one in the invasion fleet, or on the surface of the two alien planets could give him an answer. Atvar wished more than anything he had a means of asking Emperor what to do in this situation. Strava felt the same.

"Exalted Fleetlords, may I have permission to send a probe to the… new Tosev planet? Kirel asked.

The two looked at each other, then made gestures of approval.

* * *

Mere hours later…

"Exalted Fleetlords, a situation such as this is truly unthinkable. No, it is completely unimaginable." Kirel said. "Both of the Tosev 3s are geographically identical, but there is a clear gap in technology. The first Tosev 3 we encountered is not the primitive as we thought it would be. They possess radio and radar, but no satellites or computers. Also, no evidence of nuclear weapons or power plants. However, the second Tosev 3 has a number of satellites and primitive space stations. There is even evidence of landings on their moon. We have also detected an incredible amount of wireless broadcasts and communications. Finally, we have discovered what we believe to be nuclear power plants."

"To make matters even more bizarre, from the information we have picked up from radio transmissions, these Tosevite worlds share common languages, terms and names." Kirel continued. "I consulted some of the few scientists who were sent along with the invasion fleet. One of them has a theory- or part of a theory, at least -that explains some of this strangeness."

With a quick gesture, the scientist, Havta, stepped forward and spoke. "Exalted Fleetlords, merely a few years prior to our departure, a scientific theory was compiled. The Parallel Timelines Theory. This theory hypothesizes that our reality is but one of infinite alternatives. To simplify, imagine our entire history is just a story. Then imagine some tells the story to another, then that individual tells it to another, but changes a detail. And so the cycle continues on and on and on, forever and ever. That is the basics of parallel timelines."

"I grasp the basic idea." Atvar said. "Continue, Scientist Havta."

"I can not possible begin to guess how, but it seems that a version of Tosev 3 from another timeline has come to be transported to this timeline." Havta said. "So, it is similar to the first Tosev 3 in some ways, but different in others. The gaps in their technological development, yet the sharing of languages and geography are evidence of this."

"We understand you, Havta. You are to begin an investigation into this unprecedented phenomenon." Strava commanded. "Begin at once."

"It shall be done, Exalted Fleetlords." Havta promised before departing.

Once he left, Atvar, Strava, Kirel and all the other assembled Shiplords started a discussion on their future actions. To be more precise, how should their invasion fleet proceed. Right at the beginning, Strava stated, "We must complete our mission and claim Tosev 3 for the empire."

"Which one?" Atvar snorted, then continued. "With the appearance of this new, more advance Tosev planet, I believe we should give serious consideration to cancelling the invasion and heading for home."

"Nonsense!" Strava raised his voice to a near shout. "We came here to expand to Emperor's domain. We came here to conquer this world and be remembered as champions of that conquest. If we flee, history shall remember us as cowards. Do you want that for yourself and the men you command, Atvar?"

"Of course not, Fleetlord Strava." Atvar replied. "But, you must admit, these circumstances are beyond anything we expected while planning this campaign."

"Yes, but I see these circumstances as more reasons to go through with an invasion of Tosev 3. Both of them, as a matter of fact." Strava said.

"I fail to understand your reasoning, Fleetlord." Kirel said.

Atvar agreed with Kirel. "Please, Fleetlord Strava, explain your reasoning to us."

"Very well." Strava replied. "First, we clearly can not leave the Tosevites to their own devices. Look at all they have accomplished on the first Tosev 3 in merely a sixteen-hundred of our years. If we do not conquer them, they will continue to advance, becoming an increasingly dangerous threat to the Race."

Many of the assembled Shiplords hissed in concerned agreement. The Race had not known the presence of an enemy empire for a hundred thousand years. True, it had waged war on the Rabotevs and Hallessi, but they were practically bloodless, so the two subject races were never really considered threats to the Race.

"Second, the unusual phenomenon which have occured in this region of space need to be investigated. We can not do this confined to our space vessels."

Again, the Shiplords hissed in agreement.

"Third, while the technology of the to Tosev planets is advanced, ours is still superior. We will still be able to win a war of conquest against there two worlds. Especially, considering we came here with a force three times what we originally intended to bring. So, let us claim these two planets for the Race and our Exalted Emperor."

After a bit of deliberation, Atvar and the Shiplords made gestures of agreement.

"How do you propose we go about this campaign, Strava?" Atvar inquired.

"I believe when should have you take the originally planned forces and use them to subjugate the more primitive Tosev 3. I will use the remaining two-thirds to launch a simultaneous invasion of the more advance Tosev 3." Strava explained.

"Why not divide our forces equally between the two of us?" Atvar asked.

"Because the natives of the second Tosev 3 are more advanced and more heavily populated than the first. Therefore, more soldiers and equipment shall be required." Strava answered.

Strava made a credible argument. Estimates had already shown that the first Tosev 3 has a population of around two billion, while the second possessed nearly four times that amount. Factoring this and the technological gap, Strava certainly would need the extra resources.

"So be it." Atvar said to Strava. "Now, let us commence with the invasion. Or rather, invasions."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tory Paige is an eighteen year old karate student in Los Angeles, making her way back to the apartment she shares with her mother. As Tory rode her bike, she wondered about the strange things that had happened earlier today. First, an aurora appeared over the city, then, for ten seconds, everything that runs on electrical power shut down. According to the news and every social media site on the Internet, this phenomenon had occurred worldwide. Tory heard experts all over the planet were working to figure out what the cause was.

She did not really care. Whatever it was, Tory decided she would let the government worry about it. Fortunately, her karate teacher had not cancelled class. Tory loves karate and would soon be trying out for her black belt. Her goal was to earn it before she joined the Marines. Her father had been a Marine and died in Iraq saving his fellow soldiers. For a long time now, Tory has wanted to join the Marines to be like her father. Tory's mother did not like her goal, but agreed not to interfere.

Moments after Tory reached her apartment building, a bright light appeared in the sky. When she looked up toward the source, she saw what looked like a miniature sun had appeared in the night sky. The light shown on everything in Los Angeles and everyone was staring up at it. This small sun eventually faded away. Once it had, everyone discovered that their phones and electronic devices were no longer working. The streets were all dark.

Tory found her own phone unresponsive as she hurried up the stairs to her apartment. Looks like her mother and herself were going have to be on guard tonight. No power in a city like Los Angeles usually means lots of looting. Good thing they have a pistol that once belonged to Tory's father, though with luck they would not have to use it.

When Tory reached her apartment, her mother swung open the door before she had a chance to use the key. Her face was the picture of panic. In one hand she held a bag filled with water bottles and food. In the other, her father's pistol.

"We need to get to the car, now!" She said. "Grab as much stuff as you can carry, then follow me!"

"Woah! Mom, what the hell?!" Tory exclaimed.

"That light in the sky was a nuclear bomb!" Her mother said as she yanked Tory inside. On the kitchen table were more bags of food and water. Tory's mom gestured for her to grab them.

"Are you sure Mom?" Tory asked, grabbing the bags.

"As sure as I am of my own name." She replied. "If what I learned in school and seen it movies were not enough, the EMP is confirmation." When she saw her daughter was confused, she continued. "EMP stands for electromagnetic pulse. It is an invisible wave that is created by a nuclear bomb going off. Everything electrical hit by it is shut down."

Tory remembers her father telling her something similar once. He had been talking about just how destructive nuclear bombs were. What he had said, pretty much matched what her mom was telling her. However, one thing did not make sense to Tory. Why would anyone detonate a nuclear bomb above a city instead of using it to destroy the city?

The terrible realization struck her. "Los Angeles is about to be invaded!"

"Definitely." Her mom said. "That bomb was meant to leave the city helpless and confused, so that enemy forces will have an easier time taking the city. I'll bet my life savings on it."

At this point, they had made it to their car. After Tory's mom started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot and speed through the roads much faster than the speed limit allowed. As her mom focused on driving without hitting anything, Tory heard a loud roar overhead. It reminded her of airplanes. Then, she looked up through the window and saw it was the sound of planes. Jets, to be exact.

Tory prayed they were American. Unfortunately, the missiles they fired into Los Angeles proved them to be anything but. The two of them were likely the missile did not explode near them. Tory felt like she was going to throw up, though. America was supposed to be prepared for attacks like this. America was supposed to be able to protect itself from catastrophes like this. What was happening to America? Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tory. What was happening to the _rest_ of America? Were other cities under attack?

"This will be as infamous a day as Pearl Harbor and 9/11." Tory's mother said.

All Tory could do was nod.

* * *

Andrew Pierce felt his best friend, Eli Shane, nudge him awake. Their plane must have landed. They were back in Narrowville, Kansas. Yes, Kansas, like from "The Wizard of Oz."

"Did you sleep at all during the flight?" Andrew asked Eli.

"Sorry, I was too busy reading." Eli held up his latest sci-fi novel.

The book was titled "Leviathan." It was about an alternate World War I fought with genetically engineered animals and steampunk war machines. Eli really loves those alternate history books. He has read all of Robert Conroy's books; his favorite being "1901." Andrew feels that Eli reads a little too much. While they were fighting in Afghanistan, Eli would always be reading when they were off duty. His constant reading seemed harmless at first, but now Eli does not talk or interact with his fellow Marine unless they are on duty. Once, another Marine tried to take one of Eli's books. The guy ended up with a black eye. After that, Eli had to start seeing a military psychologist.

"So, what is the first thing you are gonna do when you get home?" Andrew asked as he grabbed his bag from the overhead bin.

"Say hi to my family, then go to the local Barnes & Noble and buy some new books." Eli replied. "I hear there is a new Tom Clancy book out."

"How about we go for a run tomorrow through the park?" Andrew suggested.

"I'll think about it." Eli absentmindedly replied.

Andrew sighed. He was very worried about Eli. You spend four years of high school with a guy, then go to Afghanistan with him, you get to know him better than most. Right now, Andrew knows that Eli is having a hard time. Given they had been to war, that was understandable.

Once they got off the plane, Andrew went to a nearby vending machine to get something chocolate. He had not eaten any candy in months. The thought of some M&Ms or a Hershey's bar was mouth-watering. Suddenly, the floor shook underneath Andrew, so fiercely that he barely kept his foot. He also heard a sound that people in Afghanistan all too often. The sound of an explosion. Andrew when saw that people were running from the windows like chickens from hungry wolf. As a trained soldier, Andrew ran towards the windows to get a grasp of the situation. Mere moments after Andrew reached the windows, he saw a plane explode.

"Oh, hell." He muttered under his breath.

Andrew could do nothing but watch as another plane that was landing went up in flames. This time though, he saw what caused the explosion. There was no mistaking the sight of missiles. Then, the twenty-five year old soldier saw what looked to be helicopters. Most likely they were American, but Andrew had a dreadful feeling in his gut that told him he should go find a gun.

Quickly, he turned around and ran to the nearest airport security person. A smile formed on Andrew's lips when he saw Eli talking to him already. The three of them were running to the airport armory. There were a few security people already loading their rifles.

Andrew was amazed how fast people emptied the airport. While it may not have been a fairly large one, seeing nobody around was a bit disconcerting. He heard more explosions, though at a greater distance. His heart and mind raced as he thought of the Narrowville. Is the town being bombed as too? They needed to get there, immediately.

The helicopters Andrew had seen were landing outside the front of the airport. Andrew and the other men approached the entrance cautiously. He told them to stay behind the security checkpoint, with their guns ready in case those helicopters were not American. That possibility was growing increasingly likely when Andrew saw the helicopters had not identifying marks. A second of waiting later, the helicopters doors opened.

What came out of them was so shocking, Andrew thought he might be hallucinating for a second. The creatures were clearly not human. They were scaly, with tails and claws, like lizards standing upright. Other than military-type helmets, they wore no clothing, though there was painted pattern across some of their bodies. They held what were clearly guns and advanced towards the airport.

"What in the name of God are they?!" One of the airport security men exclaimed.

"Stay calm." Andrew commanded. "Whatever they are, they must be the ones who attacked the planes. Wait for them to enter the airport, then open fire."

The reptilian creatures walked into the airport carelessly. One of the men with Andrew opened fire sooner than he would have liked. However, he still got one of the creatures with that shot and at the same time, the rest of them opened fire. Caught off guard, the reptiles fired a few shots, then quickly retreated. While the security workers cheered, Andrew thought about what the lizards would do next. If they had even a little military strategic capabilities, Andrew could guess what they would do next.

"Take cover now!" He ordered a few seconds before missiles were fired at the airport.

* * *

Kyu-won Pak is a North Korean soldier who was delivering supplies to a base near the DMZ (demilitarized zone) when a jet plane flew overhead towards the base. For a moment, Pak thought it may be an attacking American plane. He quickly discarded that thought. Despite the tensions between the North and the South, along with the continued bluster from the American devils, Pak personally believed that a war was unlikely. The destructive consequences of such a war would far outway any gains. Besides, the plane was coming from deeper inside North Korean territory.

Suddenly, Pak heard a loud "BOOM," in the distance. Horror set in as he realized that it was an explosion. More booms quickly followed the first one and more planes flew overhead. He turned on the road. All he could hear were panicked voices shouting about bombings occurring all over Korea. Pak cursed his naivete. Apparently, the People's Republic of Korea was now at war. The Supreme Leader, Kim Jong-Un, has warned of the foolish and irrational U.S. President planning an attack for years now. Now, Pak guessed that the American devil had finally done what North Korea has lived in fear of for decades.

Pak pressed down on the gas as hard as he could. He needed to help his countrymen. When Pak arrived at the base, the planes were gone. There were fires everywhere and Pak could hear desperate screams of agony. If Pak had eaten anything earlier, he would have vomited. An officer shouted at him to come over and help treat a wounded soldier.

"Put pressure on this," the officer commanded.

Pak did as he was told. In order to try to calm himself, Pak asked the officer, "Did the American devils at least make an official declaration before they bombed us."

"It wasn't the Americans, or our misguided relatives to the south." The officer replied, much to Pak's shock. "We know because the jets attacked the other side of the DMZ at the same time as us."

"But-" Pak was at a loss for words.

Who would have any reason to strike at both north and south Korea? At the same time, no less. It was a scenario which made absolutely no sense.

Before Pak could pondered who did this and why, he heard a loud thuttering approaching. On the base speaker system, someone shouted, "Enemy helicopters headed this way!"

The officer swore, while Pak felt his stomach flip flop. A medic finally arrived and took over treating the wounded soldier. Everyone was either grabbing a weapon, taking cover, or both. Pak grabbed a rifle, then jumped into a bomb crater for cover. The half-a-dozen helicopters arrived quickly. Some of his fellow soldiers fired at them. The helicopters fired back. Pak, however, did not fire. He planned on killing a few of the enemy's ground forces.

While still under fire, two of the helicopters landed. Once they opened up, Pak pulled the trigger without thinking. He kept firing until his gun was empty. By then, the helicopters decided to leave the area. After taking a minute to catch his breath and reload his gun, Pak stood up and left the crater. As Pak did, he got a better look at the bodies of the enemies he had killed.

"What in the world," Pak said, staring in terrified amazement.

What he had killed had not been human. They looked like lizards wearing helmets and carrying guns. Pak thought he saw one of them move. Without thinking, Pak shot it twice. If the creature had not been dead before, it was now. Suddenly, Pak felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and almost raised his rifle. Fortunately, Pak realized it was just a lieutenant checking on him before he fired a bullet. Doing so would have meant his own death by firing squad.

"Soldier, whatever those things are, we don't have time to wonder about them. There are wounded men that need our help. So, let's get to it." The lieutenant said.

Pak saluted and replied, "Yes, sir!"


End file.
